


distance

by orphan_account



Series: dreaming a nightmare [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: suna breaks up with osamu over text
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: dreaming a nightmare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941256
Kudos: 20





	distance

**Author's Note:**

> it's pretty obvious but _suna_ and **osamu**

_hey samuuu_

_i miss you :(_

**i miss you too rin ):**

**i'm sorry that i have to work far away from you**

**my uncle won't stop bugging me to help manage his farm right here**

_it's fine omg_

_i just missed your presence_

_your hugs_

_your kisses_

_your voice_

_you_

_i miss you so much_

**i'm going to call you**

_wha-_

_nooo, don't bother aaaa_

_i know you're tired from work_

_just rest, i'll be fine i swear!!!_

**no, i'm going to call you**

**and i miss hearing your voice**

_samu D: thank you..._

_i love you so much_

**i love u too**

**now go answer my call**

* * *

_samu? it's your day-off, right? may i call?_

_if you're not busy or anything..._

_it's been three days since we last texted and called..._

* * *

_samu?_

* * *

**sorry, i was too busy with work**

**i'll make time to talk to you later**

_it's okay!! it's not that important anyways! just finish your work or something_

_i love you_

* * *

_samu, babe, it's been a whole week..._

_why aren't you answering my calls and texts?_

_i'm worried about you..._

_i texted your mom to ask about you and she said you're doing just fine_

_i didn't tell her that you're not responding_

_..._

_are you ignoring me?_

_did i do something wrong?_

* * *

**sorry, i'm just really busy with work**

_really?_

**what do you mean?**

_it seems like you're ignoring me_

**i told you, i'm busy**

_then why can't you spare at least a minute so you can reply to me?_

_i've been anxious for the past week because you're not texting me back._

**what is it to you huh?**

_I AM LITERALLY YOUR BOYFRIEND MIYA OSAMU!_

**then you should be able to understand my situation**

_i don't think ignoring your boyfriend for a whole week is something i can understand_

_especially when you can leave me messages telling me about how busy you are_

_because i'll be understanding and will not bother you_

_and maybe it'll remove my worries_

**i don't wanna talk about this now, i'm tired**

_oh, so you're running away now_

**i'm not.**

**i'll talk to you tomorrow.**

**goodnight rin.**

* * *

_see?_

_you're ignoring me again_

_it's been a week._

_you're a real jerk samu_

* * *

_maybe we should just break up_

_this is not healthy anymore_

_it looks like it'll never work out anyways_

_can't i get a reply at least this once?_

_:)_

_wow, okay._

_i guess i'm really not worth replying to huh_

_sure_

* * *

_saw your post on facebook_

_so you got a girlfriend?_

_3 days after our one-sided break up_

_congratulations! :D_

_congratulations for being the biggest jerk in existence, miya_

_i wanted to ask for closure but ig we'll never have that_

_maybe i'll say this for the last time_

_i love you osamu_

_i still love you but i have to let you go_

_i don't even have something to hold on anyways_

_goodbye._


End file.
